


being with you

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: Daniel Jackson has psychosis [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychosis, don’t copy to other sites, supportive datefriends sam and teal'c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Sam finds out Daniel has been staying at the SGC late at night for a week straight and stages an intervention, only to find out that Daniel has been dealing with more serious problems than she was aware of. She and Teal'c set out to support him however he needs.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Teal'c
Series: Daniel Jackson has psychosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901854





	being with you

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks legs up* this is extremely self indulgent but it makes me feel better so there
> 
> tw for this story: descriptions of hallucinations, discussion of being institutionalized

\-----------

Sam isn’t surprised to see Daniel at SGC when it’s three in the morning. However, Bob---who is on the night shift---has just told her this is the seventh day he’s been here that late. That makes it a week straight, which can’t possibly be good for him. So now she’s stepping through the open door of his office, a cup of coffee in her hand and a subtly concerned look on her face. He’s reading, glasses perched on his nose, one hand rubbing at his eye behind the frame. She clears her throat and sets the cup of coffee down on the corner of his desk. When he doesn’t respond, she tries again, clearing her throat louder. 

He doesn’t jump, just turns to look at her smoothly. He gives her one of those soft smiles he’s somewhat famous for. He asks:

“What’s up, Sam.”

She pushes over the cup of coffee carefully, not wanting it to spill over the messy desk. He goes “ah!” and takes it gratefully, raising it to his mouth and gulping needily. She watches him drain the whole cup and wrinkles her nose, asking:

“Doesn’t that burn?”

He sets the cup down and laughs.

“A little. I’m just impatient I guess.”

She shakes her head at him and plants herself where the cup of coffee had sat on the edge of the desk. He’s starting to look back at the book---he’s in definite research mode---and she tuts. She curls a hand into his hair and pushes gently, turning his head back to look at her. She teases:

“I know you’re working, but I’m starting to feel a little unappreciated.”

He grins up at her and stands suddenly, sending the cup spinning on the desk, and leans in to wrap his arms around her. He asks:

“Well, would a kiss make you feel better?”

She pretends to hesitate, saying:

“With that coffee breath? Maybe not.”

He pouts and she laughs before leaning in and kissing him. He does taste very strongly of coffee, cranberry creme was what the mess was serving tonight. He prefers the flavored, she likes the regular. As they pull apart, they hear footsteps stop right outside the door and they both turn to see Teal’c. He bows his head to them and they greet him with matching smiles. He asks:

“May I come in.”

Daniel sighs and reminds him:

“Teal’c, I’ve told you, if the door is open, anyone can come in at any time.”

Teal’c steps up to them, reaching both his hands out to touch them each on the shoulder, his grip warm and grounding. Sam leans into him but stays on target, saying:

“Daniel, I must admit bringing you coffee was a ruse. I’m really here for an intervention.”

Daniel groans and sits back down heavily, swinging the chair around to face her. 

“What is it this time?”

Sam turns to teal’c and says:

“Teal’c, would you like to guess how many days straight Daniel has been here this late?”

Teal’c hums, considering, and guesses:

“Five.”

“Wrong! Seven days.”

Sam looks back at Daniel to find his eyes focused past her before they flit back to her. She asks:

“Daniel, what’s wrong? You never used to be here that often. Even I’m not here that often.”

Daniel is fidgeting, tapping a pen on the desk so fast it almost sounds like one continuous noise. Teal’c adds:

“Daniel, we are here to help. I hope you feel safe enough to tell us what is bothering you.”

Daniel sighs.

“I trust you, Teal’c, Sam. After Machello’s machine infected me, the hallucinations never stopped. I still see things, or hear the gate starting up when it isn’t.”

Sam thinks of him looking past her just a moment ago and asks:

“So just a minute ago, were you seeing something?”

Daniel nods. 

“It was just for a second, but I saw a floating patch of darkness that rippled, like some sort of magic or something.”

Sam taps her foot, trying to process. Teal’c, ever level headed, asks:

“Is this a treatable condition? Amongst earth’s many medicines, should there not be something to help?”

Sam is ready to respond but stops when she sees Daniel flinch.

“Daniel what is it?”

He won’t look her in the eye as he says:

“I don’t want to go back to a doctor. Not after they locked me up in that horrible white room.”

Sam steps forward and crouches in front of his chair, taking his hands.

“I promise, that won’t even happen to you again. But I also don’t want you to suffer needlessly Daniel, if there’s something that can help you. Will you let me do some research and find a better doctor, see if you might be willing to visit them?”

Teal’c steps forwards and says:

“We will protect you, Daniel.”

Daniel smiles weakly, his eyes getting teary, and says: 

“Alright, I’ll try.”

Sam nods and holds his hands a little tighter as Teal’c asks:

“Daniel, is this the reason you stay up so late?”

Daniel sniffles, rubs at his nose, and whispers:

“It feels silly, but yes. I’m afraid of the dark, afraid of what I might see in it.”

Teal’c steps up behind Daniel, running a hand through his hair as he says:

“It is not silly Daniel. Of all the things to fight, the mind is the hardest of all. You are strong, for surviving this.”

Daniel sobs, falling into Teal’c’s chest, clutching at his shirt as he cries. Teal’c pulls him into a hug and says:

“Come, let us get you home.”

Daniel shakes his head violently and says loudly:

“No!”

Sam, still holding his hand, says:

“Why not, Daniel?”

He pants slightly, obviously distressed, and says:

“I saw people in my apartment, I’m afraid of them.”

Teal’c holds him tighter and says:

“Then perhaps we will go to Sam’s apartment instead.”

He looks up to Sam for confirmation and she nods as they begin to escort Daniel out of the room. 

Sam drives, As Teal’c doesn’t have a driver's license and Daniel is in no state to drive right now. It’s a quick drive to her little apartment and they are soon piling out of the car and making their way up the steps. Once inside, Sam gestures Teal’c and Daniel forwards, suggesting:

“Daniel, Teal’c, why don’t you guys have some tea? I’ll be right back.”

She leaves them in the small kitchen and heads to the single storage closet, which she digs through until she finds a box labeled “christmas”. She pulls it open and drags out her prize: a badly tangled string of white christmas lights. She returns to the kitchen to find her boyfriends seated at the small two person table, sipping at Teal’c’s Abydonian green tea. She’s never adjusted to the sharp, grassy taste of it, but they both love it. She holds up the christmas lights and crows:

“Got it! We’ll put these up in the bedroom.”

Daniel turns to look and his eyes light up:

“That’s a great idea, Sam!”

Teal’c nods his agreement and asks:

“They look quite tangled. Would you like help untangling them?”

Sam nods and takes a seat, beginning to work on them. Teal’c stands and gives Daniel a soft kiss before taking a seat on the floor as well and pulling at the knot on the other side of the string. 

\-------------

Later that night they lie in the king bed she had to buy once she began dating them both, which takes up most of the room in the main bedroom. The christmas lights are strung up around the room, making it almost as bright as day in the room. Daniel lies sandwiched between Sam and Teal’c, smiling up at them. Teal’c is pressing soft kisses to his neck, making him wiggle closer approvingly. Sam takes the opportunity to kiss his smiling mouth. As they pull apart, he buries his head in her neck and whispers:

“Thank you, both, for believing me.”

Sam and Teal’c share a glance before chorusing:

“Of course, Daniel.”

Daniel laughs weakly and says:

“It’s just, sometimes I think I’m crazy, like real crazy, lock me up kind of crazy.”

Sam smoothes a hand down his back, biting at her lip nervously, not quite sure what the right thing to say is.

“I think that’s definitely a last resort, Daniel. It sounds like you’ve been coping pretty well on your own, and if we can get you some medication and therapy, I’m sure that’ll help too.”

Daniel groans:

“Oh, this is going to be so expensive.”

Sam laughs and says:

“I’m sure we can get the SGC to pay for it.”

Daniel peeks up at her, smiling, and says:

“That would be ideal.”

Sam ruffles his hair and says:

“Got to sleep, love, you need it.”

As Daniel cuddles into the bed and closes his eyes, Sam leans over him to kiss Teal’c. He kisses back softly before saying:

“You need sleep as well, Sam.”

Sam smiles and snarks:

“So do you, Teal’c!”

He bows his head and says:

“Indeed.”

She laughs and settles down, happy to fall asleep at her lovers’ sides. 

\------------------------


End file.
